young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Eight War (Geiger)
This is the eighth episode of season one, and the eighth episode in the series overall. It is a cross over episode with Young Avengers, Tsu and Ethan visit. This was a test episode for character cross overs, setting up the stepping stones for Klara and Ethan to join The Runaways next season. Previous Episode: Episode Seven Next Episode: Episode Nine Plot it has been a week since the events of Bat, and Victor has left, James sits with Carolina, and Gertrude he misses him. Alex tells Geo and Catherine that they have a good opportunity to ambush soon as everyone is just settling in. Just then Ethan and Tsu show up! Theres an Avengers Academy reunion scheduled in Florida at the Springs Hotel that night, Rachel, Meelee, Geldoff, Wallace and Justin all attend. Young Julie Power hosts but the lights go out and the body of Justin is found on stage. Julie appears at the Academy and meets up with Steven, Tsu, Ethan, Carolina, James, Dee Dee, Alex, Nicco, Gertrude, Austin are all there and hear about the murder at the reunion, she also states she is a witch. Alex and Dee Dee tell the team they are going to take the day off and Steven lets them, in hopes Dee Dee will cheer up. Julie offers tickets to Steven, Tsu, Ethan, Carolina, James, Nicco, Gertrude, Austin. Steven offers to host the second day in hopes to find the killer, Tsu, Ethan, Carolina, Nicco, Austin and Gertrude all decide to go. James doesnt want to and says he will hold down the Academy. Steven, Julia and Gertrude interrogate Meelee, Geldoff, Rachel, Wallace and fourteen others but Gertrude uses her telepathy and finds nothing, but cant read the minds of Meelee, Geldoff, Rachel or Wallace because they have some sort of protection or another. Dee Dee and Alex talk to Geo, Catherine and Robert, they tells them about the killing at the reunion and they say once this is over their plan will be set in motion. James overhear them and is a bat in the tree, he flies away but faces off with an eagle in bat form, and is severely hurt. The next day they have an announcement that they will have once more night of festivities in hopes to celebrate. Meelee, Julie, Geldoff, Rachel, Wallace and seven others all stay but everyone else leaves. Steven hosts the dance with them there, Carolina, Tsu, Ethan, Nicco, Austin and Gertrude all go as well and have fun. Ethan and Austin sneak off to talk. Steven appears on stage as the lights go out and come back on, Meelee, Geldoff, Rachel and Wallace are gone but the Seven others, Steven, Julie and the runaways are still there. Meelee is revealed as the killer, and has discovered her voodoo heritage and became a great witch. She has Rachel, Geldoff and Wallace tied up. Its revealed that the four of them, and Justin killed a former schoolmate, Meelee's boyfriend when they were students. Meelee eventually went mad and decided to get revenge when she found her magical heritage. Steven, Julie and Nicco are able to locate the dark magic in a lighthouse a mile away. Steven teleports himself, Nicco, Carolina, Tsu and Gertrude to the lighthouse. Ethan tells Austin he loves him and has not been able to stop thinking about him since they kissed. They run off to a shed and make love for the first time. Alex and Dee Dee kiss while he comforts her, she tells him she has no one left and he tell her they have each other. Just then, Geo, Catherine and Robert appear in front of them. Steven quickly takes down Meelee and sends her into a portal to the Vault, everyone watches as he magically releases Wallace, Geldoff and Rachel. Ethan and Austin show up shortly after. Julie thanks them for catching Meelee, and Tsu and Ethan help her clean up before they head back to New York. Steven teleports Carolina, Nicco, Austin, and Gertrude just outside the Academy where they see James, hurt. He tells them Dee Dee and Alex have been in contact with The Pride, Nicco, Carolina, Gertrude and Austin look scared. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Rachael Leighton Meelee Geldoff Wallace Jackson Justin Seyfert Julie Power Geoffry Wilder Catherine Wilder Robert Minoru Category:Season One Runaways Category:Episodes